A world they would have never faced
by elliemeg
Summary: If your world was ready to collapse where would you turn to save it, to Angels or to Demons? And where would you turn if the person you loved had betrayed you? Would you trust a stranger who had killed your family? R&R inside!


The story is about a woman, Rachel Davis, whose husband dies in a mysterious way. After that she is being approached by a young man, a guardian, who is trying to protect her from the evil. As the story unfolds, Rachel finds out that Bryan -her husband- was running a dangerous business and he was killed while trying to expose the biggest revelation of all times. Angels and demons, humans and Gods, vampires and hunters prepare to give the biggest and goriest fight for survival. During that war Rachel's world collapse and all her theories is turned upside down. However, she is not alone, she's got an angel by her side or a demon...

I really hope you like it but whatever your opinion might be i want to know it because it's the only way i can get better. Moreover, excuse me for my bad syntax or grammar but English is not my first language so i'm not that fluent yet i am trying my best to correct my faults.

Thank you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whining sound of a phone ringing pierced Rachel's ears, waking her up in the middle of the night.

"Hello" there was a terror in her voice.

"Rachel, it's me, Bella" a woman said on the other edge of the phone line.

"What is it?" Rachel asked rudely, furious with her friend for waking her at 4 am.

"It's about Bryan…"

"He is not here!" Rachel answered in an angry tone of voice.

"I know Rachel, something happened to him"

"I don't care"

"Rachel!"

"Fine, what happened?" the girl continued, obviously indifferent.

The other girl hesitated for a moment "He had a car crash" she finally said.

Rachel remained silent for a few seconds. "So…"

"Rachel, are you kidding me? Your husband just had a car crash and all you have to say is 'so'?" The woman replied, furious with her friend's indifference.

"If he was here, at home, with me, nothing would have happened to him" she continued in a low tone of voice, like she was trying to fell asleep again.

"He is your husband, for God's sake! Can't you just act like you care?"

"I am sorry, lies make my nose grow bigger" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Rachel! He is in a very bad situation. He might even…" Bella paused again.

"Die?"

"Yes" the woman replied sadly.

"Alright, then there is nothing I could do"

"Rachel!"

"What? I am not God! I am only flesh and blood, you know, I can't do miracles"

"You can't be serious" Bella shouted.

"Goodnight, sweetie, call me back when he's dead" said Rachel. She had almost hung up the phone when she heard her friend adding.

"Rachel, there is something else" the woman paused for a moment.

"What is it?"

"Bryan wasn't alone in the car; he was accompanied by someone else, a young lady…"

"No way!" Rachel sounded pretty pissed off. She turned on the lights immediately and stood up. "What do you mean?" she asked as more politely as she could.

"Well, there is that girl with him, a blond one."

"Does she have many freckles?"

"Yes. I mean, why? How do you know that?"

"Holly *beep* And what's her name?"

"Rachel, what's-" She was cut short.

"What's her name?" Rachel repeated slowly.

"I don't know… I didn't ask, why?"

"It's imperative that you find out her name!"

"Why? Have you any idea who she might be?"

"Yes. I am coming to the hospital"

"Fine"

Half an hour later Rachel entered the General Hospital. The ambulance had just arrived and nurses were carrying an injured kid. His whole body was burned and was bleeding. Curiosity had attracted numbers of people to gather around the ambulance, examining the child's body. "Poor kid, he is not going to make it" people were murmuring.

Rachel opened the window and let the night air come in. She inhaled and stood there, admiring the full moon. After a couple of minutes she noticed a nurse standing a few feet away from the others yet right next to her car.

"Is he going to die?" she asked him bluntly.

He remained still. He seemed socked at the view of the boy's three-degree burns. "I don't think so" he finally announced lowly and obviously sorrowfully.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes" his voice was deep, filled with maturity but yet sadness.

Anger was still boiling inside her but suddenly sympathy took its place. She opened her mouth but she was lost for words. No matter what she said could appease his pain. "Are you a relative?"

"I am his…" he lowered his head, tried to hide his inability to stay calm but Rachel could make out his blue eyes bleared. "I am his brother" he eventually came out with.

Or was! She said internally. "I am sorry".

The girl received no response for a few. Then he signaled and walked away. His footsteps were heavy, filled with guilty and pain. Rachel watched the young man fading out at the night landscape. Soon his white uniform was invisible due to the distance. Poor man!

She seemed lost yet carriage, rudeness and aggression returned as soon as she entered the corridor. Her wavy red hair was in a mess and scared the old lady at the secretary. "Bryan Davis" she demanded.

"I am sorry?" the nurse asked politely.

"I said Bryan Davis!" Rachel repeated rudely.

"Of course" the old lady paused and clicked the name on the computer in order to find the room. "Are you a relative?" she asked again in a gentle voice.

"I'm his…" she paused "Sister" she finally announced. "I am Kelly Davis"

"Alright, Mrs. Davis, you may visit him. His room is at the third floor, number 136"

Why did you lie? Are you ashamed of something? Do you fear that the car's passenger is more than his secretary? A voice said inside her head.

Rachel left without saying anything. Rudeness was a part of her character. It was very rare that she thanked anyone or been polite. Her ways were rude, stiff but yet frank. She would never lie but still wouldn't care of the other's emotions. I remember that she made me cry more easily than laugh. It's not that she was mean or something, it was just her. Never lied about her feelings, never pretended and that's what I loved about her.

When she arrived at the third floor she found a tall, brown headed woman talking to a doctor. Her slim body was covered by black tights and a large white shirt and held her doctor's uniform on her right hand. Bella was always very careful with the color combinations she made. She loved to match dark color tones with bright ones. Her favorite color was purple. It matched with her eyes. Yes, I know what your reactions might be and I confirm you that she had purple eyes, deep purple eyes. It was very rare for a human to have that eye color. However, Bella's nature was doubtful…

"Did you find out her name?" Rachel interrupted Bella which was throwing herself on the cute doctor. She ignored her. Rachel insisted furiously this time and shouted at her best friend. "I know that finding a boyfriend is major but is it more important than me?"

Bella stood still for a moment revealing her inability to hide her embarrassment. She smiled to the blue eyed doctor and whispered something to his ear. He smiled mischievously. Then she grabbed Rachel's wrist and pulled her.

"What are you doing?" her words came out sharply.

"Did you find out her name?" Rachel demanded again.

"Yes. She is Natalie Smith. Do you know her?"

"Natalie?" there was disbelief in her voice.

"Yes" the other girl confirmed.

"She is his secretary"

"No way! She is fat and old" Bella protested.

"Well, that's Martha, her aunt. Martha was retired and Bryan hired her niece, Natalie"

"Why do they always have to date their secretary?"

"I don't know but I don't really care"

"Yeah, sure"

"Well, I do but he won't be alive for long, so who cares, right?"

"Rachel!"

"Whatever" she said and headed towards her husband's room. She wandered around the corridor for a couple of minutes. When she found the right number she stood there, starring at it but couldn't find the carriage to walk in. What made her hesitate? Was it her ego or fear for what she would face inside? She didn't know. Suddenly that rage became incertitude. Fear of knowing, hesitation before doing something great or wrong. Feelings of suspense took over. She had the same tremor five years ago when she was standing in front of the church. Dressed in a long, satin, wedding-dress and still holding her brother's hand she was wondering the same thing. Rachel was ready to do the greatest thing or the biggest mistake of her life.

"Rachel, are you ok?" the brown headed girl shouted from across the corridor, she seemed worried about her best friend.

Rachel didn't answer, she just lowered her head.

"Hey, you know, he is not going anywhere" Bella ran and held her friend who was ready to faint. "You may come tomorrow" she continued but this time she caressed her hair and kissed her forehead. Rachel's sparkling eyes had lost their shine. She kept looking at the white tile which was covering the floor trying to preserve her tears.

"I know but I can't" she murmured. Her hands were shaking and her whole body was unable to make her keep standing. "I am scared" a helpless look pleaded Bella's eyes for some comfort, for their lost strength.

"I know it's hard even for you" Bella paused "You know, actually you can barely make out if it's him. He's got three-degree burns. The look is scary indeed"

A hopeless voice reached her ears and pierced her heart "That's not what I fear most".

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell"

I will update as soon as possible! Thank you for reading and i would really appreciate it if you posted a comment on it, a review. I am really interested in hearing your view about it. However, bear in mind that this is only the first chapter and nothing is revealed so soon.


End file.
